Crazy Pills?
by TianaBaby
Summary: When the evil dr.facilier puts a spell on charlottes "crazy" pills and naveen accidently eats them what will happen to naveen and tiana? how will they get out of this horrible fate the master of shadows put them in? Read to find out.Toodles!


**CRAZY Pills? **

**HA KNOW I SAID IL MAKE A SECOND CHAPTER TO THE OTHER STORY BUT THIS IDEA JUST POPPED INTO ME AND MY FRIENDS MINDS AND WE JUST HAD TO PUT IT ON FANFIC HA HA ITS FUNNY R&R AND MAYBE THERE WILL BE A SECOND CHAPTER ;)**

oh god", tiana said as she heard her bubbly giggly drunk-like friend entered the room.  
"oh ,TIA TIA TIA TIA,"she gushed"THE PRINCE OF MALDONIA IS COMING! Oh wait hes right there i mean THE PRINCE OF NEW ZEA-LAND IS COMING' AND DON'T STEAL THIS ONE FROM ME BABY-CAKES CUZ HES ALL MINE!not that you stole naveen anyways... oh god is it hot in here... get that light out my face...oh thank you but i didn't...mean..turn...off...light,"she said right before passing took a couple of hundreds from Charlotte's wallet to get her back on her feet.

"OH TIA TIA TIA THE PRINCE OF NEW ZEA-LAND IS COMING TO-"new Orleans we kno"said tiana cutting her off."well anyways i here hes the bees knees ooh and hes looking for someones hand in marriage TIA THAT COULD BE ME,MEMEMEME...do u have a restroom?"she said"yea upstairs make a left 2nd door on the right"she said before heading off to bed.

Naveen however was on janitor duty and was rather excited to hear some royalty was coming to this town it was getting lonely here not like he didn't have tiana its just that he missed his royal friends and royal connections. he went to pick up Charlotte's purse to wipe the counter and noticed a strange bottle sitting by it he set down her purse and tried reading the label while doing dishes BIG MISTAKE!

He tripped over what looked like a mop bucket and managed to catch the dishes but unfortunately not the bottle the cap flew off and he swallowed 5 of the pills surprisingly almost magically the lid flew back on and was in Charlotte's chewed and swallowed grimacing cause he was expecting a disgusting taste because he did manage to read a word and it said onion and he didn't like onion anyways it didn't taste like onion at all it tasted somewhat sweeter it tasted like like...IT TASTES LIKE CHERRY'S he thought.

He decided to take a couple more ya voice said in his head,yes take a couple more and lets see how your dear tiana would like the new naveen MWUAHAHAHA -coughs- uh excuse me got somethin stuck in my throat peace! none the bottle was a quarter of the way full when naveen finally stopped snagging Lottie's pills and decided to go to bed with the the restraunt 3/4 clean thinking tiana wouldn't notice...Charlotte decided to stay over night in the guest bedroom and didn't forget her purse which held $9,999,999,999,999,999 in it cause she spent a dollar on a pencil.(A/N Charlotte takes crazy pills because she thought that it helps her hair look naturally blond and straighter

NEXT MORNING

tiana wakes up at 5:00 sharp knowing the restraunt will open at 9:00a. when she went down to the restraunt it was only 3/4 IF YOU DON'T GET UR ASS DOWN HERE AND CLEAN MY RESTRAUNT IM GONNA SHOVE FOOT UP YO BUTT SO HARD THAT YOU WILL BE BLEADING THROUGH UR... nvm

immediately naveen went downstairs and said to his wife "hunny dear i am dearly sorry that i have caused you distress i will clean this up right away and make you a nice cup of tea"."tea,tiana said,what ,no slick comment like ill shove it so far up ur p***y that you will be throwing up my essence every now or then, or at least ill make u some fruit punch? Oh hunny are u sick sweety u can get some rest ill do ok go ahead."she said after a while of thinking

HA"naveen said."what is this sick that you speak of i am anything but sick i am how you say fine and dandy its ok get the food ready ill be there to help in a few sweeety ill even do the onions if you like!"tiana *thinks*wth who are u and what have u done to my damn husband thinks about asking this while wacking him with a broom for a second but thinks better of it cause she might actually like the new naveen and heads off to the kitchen.

FIVE MINUTES LATER  
burst in the kitchen laughing, but has a look on his face that says help me!, with charlotte who seems crazier then usual."hey"tiana said."would u two cut it out and help out here?""srry tia"charlotte says."i need to be on my way hun a i got a date with the prince of new zealand" and without that the bubbly blonde left the restraunt laughing at how lucky she is to be herself.

R&R for next chapter! srry its short

love,

-TianaBaby-


End file.
